


Marry me again

by Hueerchixx



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day, actor!dongmin, director!bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hueerchixx/pseuds/Hueerchixx
Summary: Bin takes Dongmin away for Valentine’s Day and they spend the night never letting go of each other.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Marry me again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ira_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R/gifts).



> I tried my hand at another fluffy one-shot for Valentine’s Day. I hope you enjoy <3

“This is it.” Bin said as he slid the key card inside the door and opened it for his fiancé. 

Dongmin looked around in awe at the suite that was decorated with rose petals and chocolates and flowers. He ran over to the balcony doors, opening them and looking at the view over the ocean. The heat was welcomed on his skin and he enjoyed it more than the cold back in Korea.

Bin had bought them plane tickets to Hawaii and booked a large suite just for Valentine’s Day.

“Bin, this is beautiful!” His eyes sparkled at how the sun shimmered over the large body of water but Bin could only stare at him. 

Dongmin looked at him and smiled, pushing him slightly. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You’re more beautiful than the ocean.” He blushed at the seriousness in his voice as Bin grabbed both of his hands and pulled him close. “I love you.” He said loud enough for only him to hear. Dongmin grinned and wrapped him in his arms.

“I love you too.” They pulled away after a few minutes of just holding each other and put their luggage in the bedroom. 

“So what now, handsome?” Dongmin asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Well I thought we’d have a nice Valentine Dinner down at the beach.” Bin inched closer to him, hovering over him as he spoke. “It’s only right that someone as beautiful and precious as you get the most amazing view of the ocean.” He pressed his lips against his sweetly and with little heat behind it. Dongmin was the first to pull away.

“Keep that up and we’ll never make it to the beach.” Dongmin said through a smirk.

Bin chuckled and stood up, moving to his luggage and pulling out some clothes. Dongmin did the same, both of them dressing in the appropriate attire for dinner on the beach.

As Dongmin finished slicking his hair back, Bin watched him in the mirror, walking up to him and rubbing his hands up and down his seams from behind.

“If I didn’t already pay in advance for dinner, I’d totally ruin you right now.” Bin whispered. Dongmin let out a soft moan and turned to face him, capturing him in a kiss. He hummed as Bin separated them and checked his watch.

“Come on. If we leave now we won’t be late.” Dongmin smiled and held Bin’s hand.

“I have the best fiancé ever.” Bin kissed his nose, making him giggle.

“Yes you do.”

The couple spent the entire dinner gazing into each other’s eyes as they eat while muttering the occasional “I love you” in between bites. 

The two also garnered a lot of attention. Many people were whispering and pointing at their table, but not because they were gay and clearly engaged. It was because Bin was a big time movie director and Dongmin had just played a major role in his recent movie.

Not only was the movie a hit back in South Korea, but it had gotten the attention of western audiences.

Dongmin had played a few minor roles in Bin’s earlier movies and immediately caught the attention of the movie director. They’d been dating for a while until Bin finally popped the question at the final movie screening.

Once they finished eating, they made their way back to their suite for a night full of heat and passion.

After a romantic bath filled with rose petals, bubbles and scented candles, they laid under the covers only in their boxers. Dongmin closed his eyes as he laid his head on Bin’s bare chest, listening to the heartbeat of his lover. It kept him grounded and his own heart started to beat at the same pace. Bin ran his hands through his hair as he hummed Dongmin’s favorite song. 

Once the song was over, Bin lifted Dongmin’s chin to look up at him. 

“Will you marry me?” He asked, staring straight into his dark caramel eyes. Dongmin raised an eyebrow at the question.

“What? Didn’t you already ask me that? Or was that just a ploy to get me out here so you could actually ask me?” Dongmin sat up and stuck his left hand out, fake gasping.

“Is this diamond even real?!” He asked, exasperated. Bin tackled him back down onto the bed and straddled his lap.

“Ya!” He pouted. Dongmin laughed at the face he was making.

“Why would I buy you a cheap ass ring? You know I’ll give you the best money can afford.” Dongmin placed his hands on either side of Bin’s face.

“I know. But you should know I don’t care about prices or how expensive something is. I love just being with you.” He said softly. Bin smiled at his response and leaned down, pressing his lips against soft ones. 

Their mouths moved in sync from years of practice, tongues brushing against each other’s lips in hopes for a better taste.

Dongmin chased after Bin’s lips as he broke the kiss with a snicker and stared into his eyes.

“You never answered my question.” It was Dongmin’s turn to pout. When Bin didn’t budge, Dongmin rolled his eyes and sighed.

“My answer is no.” Bin sat up and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean no?” Dongmin tried to suppress his smile as he sat up on his elbows to look at the sculpted abs of the man in front of him.

“I’m already engaged to a hopeless idiot named Moonbin who I love very much.” Bin’s smile grew wider as he spoke. “No matter how much he spends on a vending machine ring.” 

“Ya!” He pushed him down again, eliciting a laugh from the older male. Dongmin turned them so they were laying on their sides and intertwined by their limbs.

“Why’d you ask me to marry you again?” Dongmin asked in a murmur while holding back a giggle as Bin placed kisses over his face.

“Because everyday I feel like I fall in love with you all over again. And I love hearing you say you want to marry me.” Dongmin finally laughed. 

“You’re so corny!” He hugged Bin tighter but was immediately bombarded with tickles.

“Corny huh?” Bin laughed while Dongmin writhed under the light touches of his fingers as they roamed over his body.

“Stop! Stop- I can’t breathe-!” Dongmin said in between yelling and laughing. “You win!” 

Bin decided to give up before his soon to be husband died of suffocation. Dongmin panted and gasped for air while Bin got up and walked to his luggage.

He pulled out a rectangular box and climbed back into bed where Dongmin had finally caught his breath. He looked curiously at the box and sat up as Bin handed it to him.

“What’s this?” He opened it slowly, gasping at the beautiful, silver chain necklace that was inside. 

“Bin, I thought we talked about you buying me expensive gifts.” He said with no real malice behind his words. Bin just groaned, taking the necklace from him and hooking it around his neck.

“What’s the use of all this money if I can’t spoil the person I love with expensive gifts? Besides, silver makes you look even more beautiful.” He kissed his neck gently and continued down his shoulder, as Dongmin let out a low moan. He pulled on Bin’s arm so that he was in front of him once again and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You don’t have to buy me expensive gifts to spoil me. There are.. other ways.” He said suggestively as he looked his body up and down. Bin smirked as he slowly moved his weight on top of Dongmin, pressing him into the bed.

“I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting requests for one shot on Twitter through DMs so if you want me to attempt (and probably fail) I can bring your prompt to life <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @hueerchixx for updates!!


End file.
